


Heels Over Head

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Yennskier Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, but jaskier is giving off serious bratty sub vibes so enjoy that, they are...'together'? already in this one, together might be a strong word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: "there are words for moments like this, but i don't know them." for yennskier please! From humii369
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennskier Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Heels Over Head

"There are words for moments like this, but I don't know them." Yennefer says, her painted lips twitching at the corners, fighting the smile that was threatening. 

"Oh ha ha. It's all very funny isn't it? Life's greatest joke! We're all having a wonderful time, now could you GET ME DOWN!?!" Jaskier tries to cross his arms and hits himself in the face, gravity thwarting him as he hangs upside down from his ankles. Yennefer smirks and raises an eyebrow at him. If he were standing on flat ground he'd have flinched away from that look, nothing good had ever come from that look. And now it was being directed at him. And he was hanging by his ankles, defenseless, as she smirked at him with her poisonous looking lips. 

Jaskier said nothing. Just widened his eyes. She cocked her head to the side and took a step back. A step away from him. 

She was going to leave him here. 

Jaskier refused to play this game. He simply refused. He would not beg for her to save him like some damsel in distress. He bit the inside of his cheeks and fisted his hands in his doublet to keep his arms crossed over his chest. Something flashed in her eyes at his continued silence and she took another step back. 

"Oka- ow! Okay!" His hands dropped again, smacking him in the nose as they fell past his face. The mischief faded from her eyes, replaced by a sinister innocent look that Jaskier wasn't used to. Her eyes wide, and she was… was that a _smile_? Jaskier shivered as she looked up at him. 

"Okay what?" She sang, her voice a beautiful taunt. Jaskier huffed, his hands and feet were both going numb, how long had he been hanging from this tree? He looked at the sky and tried to gage it by the sun but all he found were clouds. He heard leaves rustling and dropped his eyes back down to find Yennefer walking away from him. 

"No no no! Please come back! I'm sorry! I got distracted! There's so much blood in my head right now it feels like it's going to explode. And I can't feel my feet." He whined, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper as he lamented his limbs. Yennefer turned back to him. And he could swear he saw her hide a smile right before she turned. 

"Please help me down. I'm sorry I shouted." He held his hands out in front of him. A gesture of surrender. The only thing he had to give at the moment. She seemed to think it over, her eyes shining in the gloomy light of the day. She brought her hand to her face and tapped at her chin, Jaskier fought every part of his being, and then some, to stop himself rolling his eyes and getting into even more trouble. 

"Hmmmm… alright." Her voice was cheery as she walked the few steps back to him. She held her hands up and Jaskier's stomach fluttered, his hands shot out as well, like he was reaching for her, but he wasn't, he'd just realized something.

"Gently! Let me down gently!" His voice was frantic. That dreaded eyebrow moved up her forehead again. Jaskier swallowed. 

"Please." He added, softly, and with the best puppy eyes he could manage at this angle. He was sure if she didn't help him soon he was going to pass out. She snorted at him, amused at his fear of her no doubt and moved her hands, concentration painting her features. Jaskier feels the rope around his ankles loosen and then disappear. He's hovering in the air, Yennefer the only thing between him and the ground. 

He watches the ground move closer, slowly, as she lowers him, and then all at once, as she drops him. He lands on his face with a grunt, rolling to his back quickly and rubbing as his, several times assaulted, nose. He sighs as his legs begin to tingle, blood rushing back into them. A shadow falls over him and he opens his eyes to see Yennefer. And when had she gotten on the ground with him? Before or after he'd begun to feel his feet again. 

"Sorry. Thought you were closer." She said, giving him a small pained look, a sympathetic grimace, if you will. 

"Hmm I'm sure." He hums, voice thick with sarcasm, but smiling as she brushes leaves out of his hair. 

"So," she starts, leaning closer, more into view. 

"What did we learn today?" She asks, moving her finger down the slope of his nose slowly, the pain melting away. Jaskier sighs.

"I don't know what you mean." He shakes his head, looks to the side, into the trees. Her fingers wrap around his chin and pull his gaze back, roughly. Jaskier's skin burns at the contact, a shiver running down his spine at the show of force. 

"What did we learn?" She repeats, giving him a pointed look. He smiles up at her, he can't help it. She looks so stern, and maybe a tad bit angry with him. But she also looks like she wants to smile back at him. He knows that look now, is getting better at seeing it. He's getting better at actually coaxing those smiles out of her as well, pulling them from just a thought behind her eyes to fruition on her lips. 

"When you tell me to do something I should obey you." He says, his word choice careful, and deliberate. And there it is, blooming across her face like a poisonous flower, that smile. Her eyes darken a bit as she looks down at him, fingers still tightly curled around his chin.

"Good boy." She praises, dipping low, a brief press of lips, Jaskier hums and then groans in quick succession. The kiss is everything all at once and not enough as she stands and begins to walk away from him. He lays there, covered in leaves, head pounding from the blood rush, lips burning from the chaste press of skin on skin. 

"You coming or not?" He hears her call from among the trees, her footsteps fading as she walks away from him. Jaskier pushes himself clumsily to his feet, dusts himself off. 

"That's entirely up to you." He mutters. And follows her into the trees. 

**Author's Note:**

> those bratty sub vibes were a total accident but like... i like it... like a lot. hahahahaha! enjoy guys! kudos and kind comments welcome!!! <3


End file.
